Kiss me
by Islea
Summary: -Besame- pidió Candy. Terry solamente sonrío observando el lechoso crepúsculo... Candy bailaba alrededor de varias luciérnagas -¿Que haces?- pidió saber... Sonriendole e incitándolo contesto- El baile de las luciérnagas - Besame-Como pida sra Grandcheste


**Este es mi primer songfic espero que les agrade. es** _Kiss Me_ de Sixpence Non The Richer... me gusta la canción y espero que la historia sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p><strong>KISS ME<strong>

_Kiss me out of the berded barley_  
><em>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<em>

Descalzos sentían el suave roce en sus pies, el mojado césped verde, la tomo de la mano acercándola más a él y con un movimiento suave le dio un beso exquisito.

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_  
><em>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

Los dos abrazados, girando, girando y girando riendo. El usaba sus zapatos especiales como los llamo ella, ella usaba su hermoso vestido azul, que combinaban con los ojos de su amado.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

-Besame- pidió Candy

Terry solo pudo sonreír, siguiendo observando el lechoso crepusculo

-Besame- volvió a pedirle, estando frente a él y rodeandole el cuello

-Como usted desee y pida señora Grandchester- rodeo su cintura atrayendola más a él y juntar sus labios, esos labios carnosos que tanto le encantaban.

_Lead me _

-Quiero ir de nuevo a afuera- alzo la voz a su marido, los dos se encontraban acostados, desnudos bajo las mantas- por favor.

-Estoy como aquí- le murmuro mientras se recostaba en sus pechos y aparentaba dormir. Puso su mano sobre su espalda y empezó a trasar círculos y caricias, tentándolo-Candy- sabía sus propósitos- es media noche duerme.

_out on the moonlit floor_

Lo empujo y arrebato la sabana con la cual se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, dejándolo sin nada con que cubrirse, le lanzo un beso y salio corriendo hacía afuera.

-Candy- le llamo, se puso sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su pecho y salio tras ella a buscarla- Candy es media noche-

_Lift your open hand_  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>

Candy levanto la mano abriéndola y dejando que las luciérnagas se posaran en ella. Terry, solo la observaba, era divertido verla como envuelta en una sabana se comportaba como una chiquilla... así era su Candy de la cual se enamoro... Bailo alrededor de varias luciérnagas las cuales iluminaban su rostro

-¿Que haces?- dijo abrazándola por atras

Sonriendo e incitándolo a hacer lo mismo contesto:- El baile de las luciérnagas- risas escaparon de sus labios.

_Silver moon's sparkling_  
><em>So kiss me<em>

La luna plateada brillaba a todo su esplender, alumbrando a la pareja que daban vueltas junto a las luciérnagas. Terry paro de dar vueltas y fijo su mirada en su esposa... los rayos de la luz de la luna besaban sus hombros desnudos y su cuerpo cubierto. Era tan hermosa y la luna plateada ayudaba más a su hermosura. Paro de dar vueltas cuando sintió mareos, Terry la tomo para que no cayera, no fue buena idea dar vueltas muchas. Le sonrío a su esposo agradeciéndole, le acaricio su rostro y dio un beso un beso de amor y pasión. Porque verlo, sentir su pecho desnudo la excito.

_Kiss me down by the broken house_  
><em>Swing me upon it's hanging tire<em>

La hermosa mañana ilumino a la pareja de esposos, que volvían a salir al jardín de nuevo. Candy no se cansaba de su jardín de atrás de su nueva casa... era perfecta quizás la que una vez soñó... se acerco al árbol que parecía quebrado y el cual tenía un columpio, corrió a él... Terry se sorprendió por la nueva actitud infantil de Candy, llego a ella meciéndola, escuchando su pequeña risa

-Besame- pidió mientras la mecían

-Pides mucho, últimamente -dijo burlón Terry

-Mmmmm- paro de columpiarse y mostrandole un puchero pequeño-besame- nunca podría negarle nada y beso, sintiendo su sonrisa en sus labios

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_  
><em>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<em>

Candy corrio hacía el interior de su casa, a traer una cámara y su sombrero de flores, Terry la esperaba sentado bajo el árbol para tomarse fotos y empezar a tener recuerdos...

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>

Terry estaba muy curiosos por la actitud de su pecas... tal vez tenían 5 meses de haberse casado, pero la conocía bien y algo le pasaba, no sabiendo si era bueno o malo.

Cuando Candy regreso, se dejo caer en su regazo acomodándose su sombrero y tomando la foto

-¿Has comido muchos dulces=- pregunto depositando un beso en su cuello estremeciéndola

-Nop- contesto

-Entonces porque la actitud infantil- mordisqueo su oído

-Terry- dijo removiéndose en su lugar, empezandolo a tensar- simplemente estoy feliz... ¿tu no lo estas?

-Claro que si-volvió a besarle el cuello, Candy volvió a moverse en su regazo- pero tu actitud es extraña, por ejemplo; tener ganas de hacer el amor a las 4 de la mañana en el jardín- Candy se ruborizo, volviéndose a mover

_trike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

-Era un antojo-

-Así que estas de an...tojo- paro de besarla, para verla a los ojos- ¿que significa?

-Eres despistado mi rebelde- dijo besandole la mejilla- significa que estoy embarazada, me entere ayer- el rostro de Terry se ilumino de alegría.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dio un casto beso. Candy se acerco más a él sentada en su regazo.

-Te amo- susurraron ambos.

_So kiss me_

-Candy- murmuro entre besos

-Hmmm- puso distancia entre los dos

-Deja de moverte así- Candy no entendió- tus movimientos me están- jadeo cuando ella se movió- excitando

-Pues no solo usted esposo mío- se sentó a horcajadas- vamos a la cama...- le sonrío

-Claro, señora Grandchester- sin esfuerzo se levanto y a ella con él, abrazándolo con sus piernas- creo que ahora soy yo el del antojo...-

_So kiss me_

_S_e besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, con demasiada lujuria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FELIZ DIA DEL CARIÑO...<strong>_


End file.
